disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Razoul
Razoul is the captain of the guards in the Aladdin Series, and appears to be the fourth most powerful authority in Agrabah, after Aladdin, Jasmine and the Sultan. Background Personality Razoul shows no sympathy for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to take pleasure from the authority he commands and performing acts of violence, and is quite happy to carry out executions. However, he lacks the same crazed lust for power that characters like Jafar show, and obeys his orders to the latter, showing extreme loyalty to the Sultan, the Princess, and the Grand Vizier. Razoul does not believe that Aladdin loves Jasmine, voicing several times his opinion that Aladdin is just a power-hungry street-rat, even when he is proven wrong on numerous occasions. Appearances Aladdin In the movie Aladdin, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologetic, telling her that Aladdin's arrest was specifically under Jafar's orders and that she must speak with him. Under Jafar's orders, he has Prince Ali thrown into the sea to drown. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. The Return of Jafar Razoul has a larger role in The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was 'murdered', he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to see him in a cell, and also with the order to execute him, Until Genie saved him. Aladdin: The Animated Series During the TV series, Razoul had several important appearances. In Forget me Lots, when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, though he also admitted that he would consider calling Aladdin "your highness" if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rockslide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially manipulated Aladdins hesitant decisions while he was temporarily in charge of Sultan of Agrabah, however he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in Armored and Dangerous, he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which the reluctant Razoul was supposed to behead her. Recognizing his Sultan had gone insane, Razoul winked at Jasmine, and she knew that when he swung the axe downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as a distraction to allow the possesed Sultan to attack him, even though he knew he could easily be killed, so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal The Oracle, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father for the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions, and since the Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a suitcase (possibly full of money as a bribe), and sent him flying sky high (Literally). Another action the Genie does is change Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, where Razoul is wearing a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions much to Razoul's dismiss. In the end Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquet at the wedding. Trivia *Razoul's personality and character altogether was later used as an inspiration for the Captain of the Guards in the 2010 film ''Tangled''. Gallery Razoul Headshot.jpg Razoul Headshot 2.jpg Razoul with Sword.jpg Razoul Toy.jpg Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Captains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bullies Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters